Deseos candentes
by Estrella109
Summary: Summary: Desde que peridot le había pedido perdón, todo se había vuelto mejor. Lapis sentía una extraña sensación al estar cerca de peridot. Aunque era una enana molesta, aun asi despertaba en ella un deseos candentes. No sabia que había hecho con ella. Se suponía que era una gema fuerte y poderosa; que cayó rendida ante los encantos de una pequeña peridot.


**Aclaracion:** Steven universe, no me pertenece. Solo los tomo prestado para mis historias sin fines de lucro.

 **summary:** Deseos candentes y ocultos que lapislázuli oculta hacia Peridot.

0/0/0/0/0/0

Desde que peridot le había pedido perdón, todo se había vuelto mejor. Lapis sentía una extraña sensación al estar cerca de peridot.

Aunque era una enana molesta, aun asi despertaba en ella un deseos candentes.  
No sabia que había hecho con ella. Se suponía que era una gema fuerte y poderosa; que cayó rendida ante los encantos de una pequeña peridot.

La vida puede ser muy irónica, la gema peli azul, sólo podía recordar ese dicho popular que los humanos decían:

"Del odio al amor hay un solo paso"

No sabia si era atracción física o algo más, pero de algo estaba muy segura; esa noche lo averiguaría.

0/0/0/0/0/0

Era de noche en el granero de las Crystal gems, y Steven ya había ido darle las buenas noches a todas.

—Steven, ¿Donde quieres dormir esta noche?— Preguntó perla maternalmente. Steven optó por una pose pensativa, poniendo una mano bajo su mentón.

—Llevo tiempo sin dormir en casa, ¡Extraño la playa!— Amatista lo tomó en brazos y empezó a caminar; cargándolo sobre su cabeza.

—Decidido, la casa será—Perla los siguió de cerca, viendo que Amatista no lo dejara caer y gritando histérica, por la imprudencia de esta.

Garnet camino lentamente hacia Lapislázuli, quien estaba sentada en una paca de paja.

—¿Enserio quieres hacer eso con peridot?—Los colores rojizos se le subieron a la cara.

—¡P-pero quien te crees para...— Garnet río levemente, mientras retiraba sus lentes. Interrumpiendo a la oriental.

—Lapislázuli, el amor no es algo lógico.  
Si sientes algo por una gema como peridot, te aconsejo que actúes pronto—Le guiño un ojo, para luego volver a colocarse sus lentes.  
—El granero quedara vacío esta noche—Informó esta con una sonrisa pícara.

Lapis se volvió a sonrojar, ahora mas notablemente.

—¡Garnet!...— La gema mas alta sólo levantó el pulgar y camino hacia la camioneta de Greg, quienes ya la esperaban.  
—¡Perfecto!, Simplemente perfecto—Decía esta con ironía, una vez que las gemas se había ido.

—¿Que es perfecto?— La gema azul se sobresaltó al oír esa voz, y dio un grito agudo.  
—¿Tanto miedo te doy?— Decía peridot cubriendo sus oídos por el grito.

—P-peridot—Su sonrojó volvió— ¿Que haces aquí?—Peridot la vio como si tuviera 4 ojos en la cara.

—Vivo aquí—Aclaró cómo si fuera la cosas mas obvia del mundo. Se golpeó mentalmente por decir tantas estupideces.

Peridot se sentó al lado de ella, mientras veía las estrellas.

—¿Extrañas el planeta madre?—Pregunto la pequeña gema verde de la nada.

Lapis suspiró con nostalgia—Te mentiría si te contesto que no. Extraño mis cargos como guardiana, extraño todo de el planeta pero...— Respiro profundó y cerró los ojos fuertemente—estar contigo me recuerda a mi hogar—Peridot sonrió tímidamente.

—Tambien me gusta estar contigo—Ambas estaban sonrojadas, por sus repentinas confesiones.

—Pe-peridot...— La gema verde volteó su mirada hacía la mas alta— ¿Que sientes por mi?, ¿una amistad solamente?— Apretó su vestido con las manos— ó ¿sientes que podemos ser algo mas que eso?—

Peridot se quedo estática, sin moverse o decir algo. ¿Que podía decir?, desde que vio a lazuli se sintió bien, tener una gema de tu mismo planeta se sentía muy bien.

Aunque hubieran iniciado con el pie izquierdo, a ella en verdad le gustaba lazuli. En el planeta madre, a una peridot no le era permitido andar con otra gema distinta a su tipo, claro que este no era el planeta madre.

—Y-yo... Eh... Lazuli—Tartamudeaba Peridot— Eh... Yo.. Digo tu, es decir nosotras— Resopló molesta— ¡Lazuli yo no se que es el amor!— Lapis sintió algo romperse en su interior, sólo se levantó y le dio la espalda a ella.

—Esta bien, peridot. Perdona las molestias— Cuando iba a salir corriendo, sintió como alguien la abrazó por la espalda

—Yo no se que es el amor, Lapis.  
Pero podría aprender— Lapis se dio la vuelta y se inclinó frente a peridot.

Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones chocar y mezclarse.  
Peridot se acerco más hasta ella y la besó.

Al principio nadie se movía, era solo un besó suave y lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos, ni siquiera pensaron en nada más.

Hasta que luego de varios minutos, el deseo se hizo presente. Se separaron unos momentos, mientras sus miradas se encontraban.

Lapis la tomó de la mano y caminaron dentro de el granero.

Cuando ya estuvieron dentro la puerta del granero fue cerrada.

—L-lazuli—

La gema mas grande empezó a besarla nuevamente, ahora con mas fiereza.  
Peridot no sabia que lazuli pudiera ser tan apasionada.

La gema azul se separó de los labios de la mas pequeña y empezó a besar sus mejillas, bajando por su mentón y siguiendo por la clavícula. Bajo hasta su cuello y empezó a besarlo salvajemente, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¡Lazuli!—Gimió peridot, mientras Lapis masajeaba sus senos encima de sus vestiduras.

La mas grande desabrocho el traje de la mas pequeña. Cuando logro quitar la estorbosa tela, empezó a besar sus montes, encima de su sostén.

Peridot estaba excitada, su respiración era dificultosa, suspiraba de placer al sentir a Lazuli desabrochando su prenda superior.  
Rápidamente la acostó en el suelo de el granero y empezó a besar sus pechos.  
Succionó sus montes con hambre. Empezaba con uno y terminaba con otro, mientras que con la otra mano quitaba sus pantalones.

—¡E-eso N-no es just-justo!— Lapis levanto la vista, para encontrarse con una peridot sonrojada—T-tu... Aun estas vestida—La gema azul sonrió ladinamente y deshizo el nudo de su vestido.

—Ahora es tu turno—Su voz salio como un suave ronroneó. Peridot sacó valentía y empezó quitarle la ropa interior.  
Cuando acabo de bajarle las bragas, se tiro sobre ella y empezó a lamer su cuello.

La gema mayor tembló ante el contacto de la lengua por todo su cuerpo, perdió la noción de el tiempo en el que paso gimiendo como perra en celo.

Lapis estaba tan caliente que hasta podrían hornear galletas en ella.  
Peridot tomando todo el valor de el que era capaz, bajo hasta su vagina y empezó a estimularla con la lengua.

Lapislázuli estaba cegada por el placer que la pequeña gema le ofrecía.

—¡Peridot!— Grito al sentir un dedo de esta introducido en su interior.  
—Basta, Peridot ¡Voy a...!— No acabo su frase, ya que Peridot tocó su punto G y termino eyaculando en su boca.

El liquido de Lapis era como un néctar de los dioses. Ese había sido el primer y no ultimo orgasmo de ese noche.

Lapislázuli se subió en Peridot y realizó el mismo procedimiento que esta. A modo de no llegar a su final.

Cuando al fin, ambas se cansaron solo pudieron acostarse exhaustas en el suelo. Peridot se durmió (como Steven le enseño) en el suelo.

0/0/0/0/0

—¡Pero Garnet...!— Garnet tomó a Steven en brazos y lo sentó en el sofá.

—Steven, ya te dije. Hoy no podremos ir al granero— Steven sólo asintió, con un puchero en cara.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Cuando los primeros rayos de el sol calaron en aquel granero. Una pequeña gema; empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

—¿D-donde estoy?— Dijo peridot confundida.

—Por lo mucho que gritaste anoche pensé que lo recordarías.— Lapis ya estaba vestida con su característico vestido.  
Peridot se sonrojó; no sabia si por su comentario, o por verla ya vestida y ella aun no.

—¿Lazuli?— La gema azul dirigió su mirada hacía ella.—Creo que ya se lo que es amor.—

Lapis sólo sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

—Creo que aun no sabes muy bien lo que es el amor—Arrinconó a peridot en la pared.—¡Que pena! Tendré que mostrártelo nuevamente— antes que la mas pequeña pudiera protestar, esta ya había invadido su orificio bucal.

Lapislázuli se iba a encargar de demostrarle a peridot lo que era amor. No importaba si se tardaba toda la tarde en eso.  
Y la pregunta que ella tenia, tambien se respondió.

—"No puedo creerlo, creo que tengo el síndrome de Estocolmo"—Lapis sonrió, mientras peridot intentaba quitarle su vestido.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0

 **Esta historia va dedicada a ami amiga "Erika la cool" okno x'D y a mis otras amigas que esperan el pack Yuri :v**

 **ojala y les haya gustado uwu**

 **nos leemos luego~**


End file.
